Another Day In Capra High
by Coolx32
Summary: Capra High is filled to the brim with pokémon and each of them have exciting lives! Follow the many students as they experience love, action, or just plain boring high school activities (Accepting OCs)
1. The Term Paper

(COOLNOTE : Alright, so this is my first story that I have ever written since I was seven. I'm still trying to get a hang out of everything, so I would love to see some constructive criticism to help me out.

Anyway this was a story idea I had for a while. I was always a big fan of Slice of Life, and I love reading high school stories. I always noticed that some high school stories are all about one person and I always think, "That's cool and all but cool things happen to other people as well, not just one person!" so this is a bit of an experiment on this thinking. There will be different "arcs" (thats the best word i could think of) which will revolve around a different person and once it ends it will switch to someone else and it will be in the point of view of whoever I decide should narrate that part of the story.

I also would like to note that I will accept OCs to be in this story. Since this kinda revolves around switching the POV to different people, I will need a quite a number of Pokémon to select from. I'll have the submission sheet in my profile and you just fill that out. Your OC might play a big role in a chapter or might even get an entire arc to themselves! Please note that I would like to have the ability to PM you so I could discuss anything about the OC with you to edit it to make it fit in a chapter.

Anyway, I've been holding you here for far too long, enjoy the first chapter which is mostly just an introduction.)

* * *

_- Enter: Suzy Shell_

I stared long and hard at the bright screen of my laptop. It's almost over… I can almost relax… Just a few more sentences and the torture will be all over...

_Overall, the flame wheel technique used by Shane Freeman is marginally superior to Mac Mullen's technique. While Mullen's signature technique is effective, the 0.5 second longer wind-up time makes it fall slightly behind of Freeman's technique._

I smiled at the final sentences of my term paper. It's done! I scanned over the paper to make sure that everything was in check: grammar, spelling, in-text citations, my name… All there! I slumped back into my seat and released all the tension that built up over the week in my little marill body. I had to make this paper absolutely amazing! You see, I study at a prestigious private boarding school so the expectations of the students are at an all time high. I can't let the Capra High's reputation fall just because of me! There's also the fact that my parents paid me to go here, so I need to make sure their money wasn't wasted. I raised my head to see the clock hanging in the front of the class above the whiteboard: 1:50 PM. Ten more minutes before I get out of this AP Language class and into to my dorm for a nice long nap. Being a Junior sure was tiring to the body.

I looked around the rectangular room. The various desks that filled the room had a student occupy each and every one of them. I saw our Noctowl instructor helping a pachirisu with some paper they had. The Pachirisu kept giving the teacher questions with a rather confused look, but as the Noctowl listened he had a warm, happy, and kind aura around him. For such an intimidating class, it sure had a very nice teacher. He would usually let us have the last thirty minutes of class to do any work we had to do. Most students usually just talk to each other, but others use the time wisely: like me!

My attention shifted to a young Quilava sitting right next to me. His glaucous fur ran from the back side of his torso to his head, with a few tufts standing up on his head. His brown eyes had a certain warmness, but it felt that warm feeling was about thirty miles away. A paper airplane in his paw was staring steadily at the clock in the front of the room. "Hey Dave… " I had a sing-songy voice in an attempt to tease my friend. "Guess who just finished their term paper?"

The Quilava sighed as he turned his head over to me.

"Me!" I didn't wait for an answer. I balanced on my tail to lift me up from my seat and grabbed the air with my little arms and legs. "I'm done!"

"Congrats," He said in a rather bored tone. The airplane in his paws flew away before it crashed into the whiteboard. I slowly got off my tail and sat up straight in my seat with a frown. Dave really knows how to destroy my mood. "I should probably start writing that thing. Got any good topics?"

"W-What?" His words sent a shock through my body. "Y-You don't even have a topic yet?!" I quickly covered my mouth because of how loudly I said that. The paper was assigned in the beginning of the semester and he's sitting here blandly stating he needs a topic for it two days before it's due. I put my hands at both ends of my mouth and with a worried look I whispered, "Dave, it's due on Friday..."

He raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"You have two days to write a five page essay with in-text citations to prove a topic that you have to personally choose." I could feel my voice starting to rise in volume. "And it's worth fifteen percent of your grade... If you do really bad on this, you'll drop down an entire letter grade! Not to mention that it's only five pages minimum, if you want at least a C you will have to write at least seven pages…" Did I actually have to tell him how much this paper affects his grades?!

Dave gave a little chuckle. "Well then, stop wasting my time with this pointless crap and help me write it." A smirk appeared on his mug, almost as if he was taunting me.

_BRRRNNNGGG!_

I sighed as the bell rang into my ears. "Fine, I'll head to your dorm after I put away my stuff." The quilava got up with a smile and winked at me and soon then blended into the flow of students quickly leaving the room. I can't believe that guy… It's more than obvious that he purposefully didn't do it in order for me to do most of the work for him. I wish he would've just asked me for some help earlier and I could've helped him out every now and then. But no, he just had to wait 'till the last minute. I guess I might as well help him, I have nothing better to do. What kind of friend would I be if I just let him get a zero on this? Maybe the kind of friend that would make their friends do their work for them at the last minute.

I picked up the laptop that was designed for small pokémon like me and placed it in its pink cover. "See you Friday, Mr. Weddle!" I exclaimed to the Noctowl and I could hear a friendly goodbye from him as I exited the room.

As I walked down the hallways that had lockers lined up at the edges, I began to think how much of a pain it would be to walk from my dorm to Dave's. Capra High is essentially a five-story building with a few outside buildings for storage or power near the main building. The main building was in the shape of a wide rectangle and it was split into three different parts: the school, the boy's dorms, and the girl's dorms. The center was for the class buildings: the faculty office, classrooms, cafeteria, etc. To the left and right of the class center were the boy's and girl's dorms. I'd have to essentially walk half of the width of the school to get to my dorm and then walk the entire width of the school to get to his.

I got into the elevator that had opened and looked at all the buttons. There were buttons labelled for each floor and they were lined side by side to each other. This line of buttons were repeated at different heights to help the smaller students reach their floors without any help. I pressed the '5F' button near the bottom of the elevator and all of the '5F' buttons lit up. I sighed as the elevator made it's way up. The door slid open once it got to my floor and I shuffled my way through the pokémon that were waiting for the elevator. I walked into a narrow hallway that then had a doors running along it spaced evenly between each other. Each door started with the number five to signal that it was on the fifth floor, followed by a letter or combination of letters to further differentiate them. I stood in front of the door '5T' and and used my tail to raise myself up to a key card slot protruding out of the door. Unlike the elevators, there was only one key card slot for some reason I don't really know. There was a stool by our door to help my roommate reach it, but I could get up to it by using my tail I slid my keycard in it and opened the door.

My small feet pattered on the purple carpet that was spread on the floor and made my way to the far side of the room. Two beds were aligned at the end with a bedside table holding a mini-fridge inside between them. The opposite side of the room had a large desk that was filled with papers scattered about it. Near the desk was the door to the personal restrooms and above the desk were a few shelves that held a few personal possessions between me and my roommate. I looked at the center of the room and saw my roommate Eevee sitting on a bean bag, shuffling through a bunch of pictures and ripped notebook paper atop the coffee table. Her brown fur was somewhat messy and her black eyes showed a bit of dreariness.

"Hey Suzy," She greeted while pushing around the papers that cluttered the table. I nodded before placing my laptop case on the bedside table and plopped my round body on the bed that I called mine.

"Turn on the TV, Caron," I mumbled through my bedsheets. I heard the Eevee shuffle around before a loud flicker resonated in the room. I'm lucky to have a somewhat decent roommate. Caron was always working on something and never talked unless she was spoken to. I was also lucky that I only had one roommate. Usually dorms have three or four pokémon stuffed into one room, but there wasn't enough students for me and Caron to get a third roommate. I lied down on the bed for a couple of minutes. I just wanted to lie there for an hour... But I still had to help Dave with his paper. I slowly got off the bed and said, "Caron, I'm gonna head out and help someone with their homework." I slowly made my way to the door heading to the hallways.

Caron's ears twitched before turning off the TV. "That person wouldn't happen to be David Soot: A Quilava, age 17, a third-year student at Capra High…" Caron kept on going on with every bit of information that she happened to know about him. I just agreed after she finished and her charcoal eyes began to twinkle. "Good! Now I need you to keep this around your tail ball thingy." She began to stick a tape recorder at the end of my tail. "My journalistic sense tells me that our little friend, 'David', isn't exactly what he's saying he is." I don't even want to question what she means by that.

I did call Caron somewhat decent, right? Well the part that prevents her from being completely decent is that she usually goes around following pokémon, trying to find information about them. She would obsess with finding information about one pokémon one week and then go to a completely different pokémon the next. She usually makes me a part of her plan whether I wanted to or not. "Alright! Go out there and get some info!" she exclaimed as she pushed me out the door and I heard a thundering slam behind me.

I stood in front of the door '3AD' after my long trip through the school. I knocked on the door and waited. After a few sounds that came behind the door, it slowly opened and a yellow head peered out. The figure took one look at me and sighed in relief. The shy Pikachu fully opened the door to the dorm, "Hello Suzy…" He adjusted the sky blue goggles atop his head and tugged the sky blue wristbands on his wrists as he let me enter the dorm. "Dave and Walt aren't here right now. So… Um… Do you need anything?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't need anything Volt. I'm just here to help Dave write his paper." I scanned over the boys' dorm. It looked exactly like mine except that one of the beds was a bunkbed to hold two Pokémon. I also noted a small mini-fridge by the desk. Students were allowed to add any furniture to their rooms as long as they got it approved by the guidance counselor. "Still can't believe he waited almost last minute for my help." I turned back to the Pikachu and a confused look washed over his face.

"So you're proofreading it…?" Volt asked as the door closed behind him and he grabbed a bottle of water on the desk. "I already did though… I guess Dave doesn't really trust me with grammar…" He slumped down into a bean bag in front of the television.

"What are you talking about?" I took a seat right next to him and question his words. "Dave said that he hasn't even started the paper."

The Pikachu looked at me and frowned. "A-Are you sure…? He was working hard on it last night…" He motioned his head towards the desk that was on the opposite side of the room. It had large textbooks stacked on top of each other and various sheets of paper that look like it had diagrams on them. "He still hasn't even cleaned up the mess he made…" He looked down with his sad eyes. "But I guess that he could have been working on another paper for a different class… "

I blinked. "That's probably it. The quarter is almost over so I figure a lot of teachers would be rushing out essays to end it," I replied with the fake thoughts. I don't actually agree with that line of thinking at all. We all know Dave's schedule and the only class that would require an essay that would need the amount of textbooks that was on the desk would be the AP Language class, unless his Chemistry teacher decided that each student would need prove why each atom existed.

Volt tried to take a sip of water, but the liquid quickly found it's way on to the floor when a loud noise frightened the Pikachu. The door slammed open and a male Meowstic and Wooper walked into the room. "Hey Volt! Hey Suzy!" The Wooper paraded towards us with the Meowstic calmly following him.

"Hi Walt." I raised a hand towards the armless pokémon. The Wooper had a messenger bag around his… Body… I suppose. None of us knew how the Wooper kept that bag from falling because that would require shoulders. We all stopped questioning it and I suppose you should stop as well. "And hi Espio." The Meowstic closed his eyes and nodded before reverting to his blank expression. I never heard the Meowstic talk or even show any kind of emotion. He's just there to help Walt with anything that would require hands. It's kinda cute how much Walt relies on the Meowstic for such tasks.

The electric type breathed heavily, "W-Walt… Can you please… Not… Do that..." He wiped away the water that was dripping from his mouth.

Walt was about to respond to him, but something else caught his attention. He turned to his Meowstic friend with an expression that looked like he was listening intently and the Meowstic looked back at him. "Alright Espio! See you later!" Once again, the Meowstic nodded and headed out of the room.

The Wooper jumped and landed in front of the bean bags on his back. "So, what's happenin'?"

"Nothing much." I looked down at the Wooper on the floor. "Hey Walt, do you know what Dave was working on last night?"

The Wooper gave me a rather disappointed look, "He was working on a paper for his AP class. But why would you want to talk about that?" His eyes quickly shifted to my tail and stared at it. "Oh…. Is Caron making you go around getting stuff on Dave."

"Well, that's true." I moved my tail to look at the tape recorder on it. "But I asked because Dave told me he needed help writing his paper. But apparently, he already completed it."

Volt lowered his head and looked at his half-empty bottle of water. "I'm sorry…" I guess he thought the annoyance in my voice was directed towards him.

"Good job, Volt." Walt feigned anger towards him. The Pikachu took a rather sad swig of water after those words.

"Anyway," I said, "why the hell did Dave tell me that he needed help on something that he completed already? I could be sleeping right now."

"That's a very good question!" a voice exclaimed. We all looked towards the door and say a familiar Quilava figure standing there with a smug look on his face. "I need to show you all something… And I needed to keep it a secret. And lying was pretty much the only way to get you here."

Well, I guess that much is true.

Once he finished explaining he rushed out the door and I could hear grunts of efforts escaping his mouth. A rather large box was starting to go through the door at a somewhat slow pace. The box stopped halfway through the door and heavy breathing could be heard from the other side of the door. Volt got up and pulled the rest of the box into the room with ease. "Uh… Thanks." Dave managed to get out those words between his panting.

The box was just that. A big brown box that had the words, "SINNOH SHIPPING SERVICES; HANDLE WITH CARE" written across its side.

Dave finally caught his breath and continued, "Alright… So inside this box is something that is so awesome… You will all will faint in the sight of it…"

"I'm going to my room." I got up and started to head out the door. "I'm going to lie down. I'm going to sleep. And I'm not going to deal with this."

"See you later then," Dave placed his arm on the top of the box, "I guess Walt and Volt are the only ones who are going to enjoy these snacks with me."

I stopped in my path. "... Snacks?" I was facing away from him, but I could feel the grin form across his face.

"Rage Candy Bars… Pokéblocks… Lava Cookies... Poffins… Old Gateau... Casteliacones… Lumiose Galettes… They're all here…" He patted the box with his paw after each mention of each and every delectable snack…

I turned around. "Open the box."

* * *

(COOLNOTE: My brain feels like falling out. So yeah, some reviews would be nice and stuff.)


	2. His Sweet Tooth

(COOLNOTE: So yeah, chapter 2 is here. I received some p. cool OCs and I really do enjoy every one of them. I plan to use them whenever I feel that I can use them effectively. It might take a while for yours to appear, but I gotta think of ways I can have an interesting arc that they can be in so please be patient.

Anyway, I don't know how often a fic would update so I feel that this took a bit longer than normal? I don't know what I was thinking when I decided to start it during exam week.)

* * *

"So, why exactly do you have a this?" There was no way that he just decided to buy a large box filled with candy just because he wanted to.

"Because I'm a great friend and I wanted to give you all a treat for surviving another semester," replied Dave with a chuckle. A heavy silence filled the room. Dave looked around at our faces. "My parents sent it to me as a reward for managing to keep my grades up," he admitted as he traced his claw down the tape that sealed the contents away from the outside world. He unfolded the flaps of the box and placed his paws inside. "Hey Volt, grab the other end."

Walt and I watched as Volt and Dave pulled out a smaller, green box inside with packing peanuts spilling onto the floor of the dorm. The box was about a fourth of the size of the box it was in and cartoon pokémon were plastered all over it. On the side it read, 'Treats Around the World' in bubbly, purple letters. The two pokémon pulled out more boxes with the same packaging until there were four of them on the floor.

"Four whole boxes filled with cavities and sugar…" Volt frowned as he adjusted the goggles atop his head.

"Whatever man, we all know you're gonna eat some," Dave said with a grin. He sat down in front of one of the boxes and took off its cover and started to unload everything inside.. "Let's see here… Two bags of Pokéblocks… four Lava Cookies… A box of RageCandyBars… Another box of RageCandyBars…" He listed off every item as he placed them on the floor. Everything looks so good… He pulled out a couple more bags of candy, some packaging for the small cakes, a slip of paper, and then finally a carton of Casteliacone ice cream with cones attached to it. Dave whistled when he saw the huge selection of treats on the floor of his dorm. "What a load." He grabbed a Lava Cookie and exclaimed, "Alright, let's dig in!"

I picked up a bag of Pokéblocks and opened it and pulled out one of the colored cubes. Tossing it into my mouth, a huge wave of nostalgia went through my body. An image of me when I was a younger popped up into my head. I haven't eaten these things for a long time… And they still taste as amazing as I remember! I quickly picked up another and tossed it in my mouth.

"Dave!" Walt pounced into the fire type's arms. "Thank you for the candy!" Dave chuckled and said it was no problem. Walt looked up and said, "Now, I need you to feed me that Poffin over there. I have no arms."

"That's not happening." An annoyed Dave pushed the frowning Walt away from him.

"Um… I-I'll help you eat, Walt," Volt offered as he opened up the packaging holding a single Poffin, "I'm only gonna eat this one Poffin… I have to stay in shape in all for the swim team… " Walt jumped up in excitement and quickly ordered Volt to give him some of his food.

* * *

"So, are you guys taking any new classes or clubs next semester?" I asked, lying on the floor. We all gathered around and just talked and ate for about an hour now and we're still going strong.

"I'm gonna join the drama club," Dave said, leaning back against the wall of the dorm.

"Ooooh… Taking the popular job that will never go anywhere route, are we?" Walt teased while eating a Pokéblock off of Volt's paw. "Fits you perfectly."

Dave chuckled. "Say what you want man, but I recently learned that I'm an amazing at acting. It only makes sense for me to show my talent to the world." A cocky tone filled every single syllable that fell out of this guy's mouth. He looked at me with a dumb look on his face. "Suzy can tell you all about it." Dave cleared his throat. "_Oh Dave…! You're going to fail if you don't do it! Only two days left!_" he said with a loud, whiny pitch escaping his mouth.

Ugh… "I only believed you because I was tired." I glared at him. "I doubt I would've believed you if I was as awake as I am now." I wasn't going to fuel up his huge ego, so I decided to say that. I suppose that was somewhat true; I could have been so tired that I believed him. Dave just shrugged me off before taking a bite of an Old Gateau.

"Well, I'm probably just gonna take Water Attacks 101," Walt piped up, trying to change the subject back before an argument started. "Wouldn't hurt to perfect attacking and all. And maybe I'll join the robotics club, that would be interesting. I probably need to talk to Espio about it though. I can't exactly do anything by myself there."

"Yeah, the big no-arms thing sounds like it would be a problem in a club that centers around building things," Dave said through the purple cake in his mouth. The Wooper responded just by laughing.

Volt finished the rest of his fifth Poffin before sharing what he had to say. "W-Well, I'm probably just gonna pick a random elective… I don't really have anything I want to take… I also don't really want to overload myself with clubs, so I guess I won't join anything new..."

"I'm gonna take up accounting. It'll probably be best for the future," I said as I stared at the ceiling, "Gotta manage that PokéDollars if I want to survive the 'scary outside world.'"

"Wow, I'm getting a wife who knows how to use money wisely. Good thinking, Suzy," Dave mused.

I immediately got up and looked directly at the Quilava. "What did you just say?" I scowled at him. He better choose his next words carefully...

He stood up on his four paws and slowly made his way towards me. "Oh, I think you heard me just fine..." The Quilava's brown eyes stared directly at mine and I could feel a warm aura radiate from his gaze. I froze as his head was inches away from mine. W-What the hell is happening?! I opened my mouth and made an effort to make any sound at all, but Dave quickly placed his paw over it, shushing me. He moved his head closer and opened his mouth… I-I don't like this one bit...

"Scene."

He pulled back away from me with that usual smug grin on his face. "Well, did you believe that, Miss Wide-Awake?" he asked me. I stared at him with confusion and shock. I just stared. I had no idea what on earth to say at all. That was a horrible and uncomfortable experience...

I looked over to my other two friends just to get my eyes away from Dave. Volt was staring intently with a Poffin in his mouth as if the soft treat suddenly tensed up and became too hard to chew. Walt fared no better as his eyes darted between Dave and me.

Dave sent out a bellowing laughter. "Told you I can act!"

I started to feel anger rush through my body. Did he just do that to prove he was a good actor?! He could have done it in any other way for God's sake! And what exactly was he thinking would even happen?! I would just shrug this off and laugh?! _Haha! You sure got me! Getting uncomfortably close to me without my consent was an absolutely brilliant idea!_ This time Dave has gone way too far. I stormed over to the door and opened it without even bothering to say anything.

"H-Hey wait!" I slammed the door behind me, interrupting whoever tried to stop me. I angrily made my way to the other side of the building. Almost instantly, I was standing in front of my dorm and I made my way inside.

"Suzy! You're ba-" I slammed the door shut and the Eevee flinched at the sound. "Oh dear…"

"I can't believe that little brat!" I yelled as I headed over to my bed. "Who does he think he is thinking he could just do that?!"

Caron walked over to me worriedly. "Suzy… Take a few deep breaths and then tell me what happened."

I followed the Eevee's instructions and I told her what happened. She listened intently and calmed me down some more. I felt most of my anger leave me after I finished. "Ugh… Dave can be so annoying… But I guess I should have expected this from Dave of all po-"

"Hey now, don't try to justify his actions," Caron interrupted. "It's clear that this made you uncomfortable and you don't have to deal with it."

"But… It's Dave…" I tried to explain. "We've been friends for almost a year and he usually makes dumb mistakes like this… He always comes back around and apologize for his stupidity."

"And you usually let him off easy," Caron said. "I know that he usually apologizes or whatever, but this time he went a bit too far. All I'm saying is that you should probably not let him off the hook as easily this time." Caron turned to my tail and grabbed the tape recorder with her mouth. She walked over to the coffee table and placed the tape recorder on it.

"What do you mean...?"

The normal type turned to face me and with an authoritative tone she said, "Make him work for your forgiveness."

I decided to ignore Dave for the following day. It was pretty easy since we didn't have a class together that day and I took a different route to my classes to avoid any encounters with him in the hallway. After classes ended, I hurried back to my dorm and slept in my room. When I woke up the next day, Caron told me that Dave came by a couple of times wanting to talk to me. She proceeded to tell me that she told him to go away multiple times. Now it was Friday and Dave and I had AP Language together, so there was no way I was going to ignore him at all. Mr. Weddle let us have the entire class to do whatever because it was the end of the semester and he needed to finish up grading papers. I had my laptop open, but I wasn't doing anything on it. I was staring off at the side of the room, directly at the wall until I heard someone call my name.

"Hey… Suzy…" Dave turned to me.

"What," I demanded coldly, turning my round body in my seat to face my laptop.

Dave paused at my hostile tone. "I just wanted to say… I'm sorry for what happened a few days ago…" He started tapping at his desk, searching for the right words to say. "I went a bit too far and... I promise I won't do that again..."

I kept my eyes on my laptop as he looked at me for forgiveness. "How do I know you're not acting, Mr. Perfect? That this isn't just some stupid lie to test your 'amazing' skills?" I snapped.

He flinched at what I said and he moved his gaze down at his desk. A heavy silence hung over the both of us. "I guess you just have to take my word for it… But, I'm really sorry about this and... " Dave said, trying to break the silence as he looked back at me. I could feel an intense feeling in his stare. "You're my friend and I don't want to lose you..."

I looked over at him and saw the desperation in his eyes. Does he really mean what he's saying?

"Please…" The Quilava's eyes told me that he was suppressing tears from falling. "I'm sorry, Suzy." I stared hard at him. This does not look or feel like this was all a charade… This all looks genuine... But...

"Are you telling the truth...?" I slowly asked him after a small silence.

"Suzy, I'm saying this from the bottom of my heart. You're a great friend and I don't want you to disappear from my life because of something really, _really_ stupid I did..." He was definitely trying his hardest not to cry right now. "I'm really and truly sorry."

"... You do know that I really did not like what you did at all. You violated my personal space for a completely and utterly stupid reason." I raised my voice to show my anger. "What makes you think I'll just forgive you that easily?"

Dave struggled to find a response. A few minutes passed by as he searched for the right words. "I... I don't think you'll forgive me quickly at all," he finally said. "But... I'll do anything to repair our friendship. You're a great and amazing friend, Suzy. You're so kind and generous. I mean... You agreed to help me work on a paper two days before it was due when you looked so tired. I really doubt anyone else would have even tried to help... The thought of losing you as a friend is just..." Dave choked on his words. He just looked at me, and I looked back. There... There was no way that this was an act at all.

"... Alright."

The fire type's ears perked up when I said that. "Wh-What...?"

"I'll forgive you, Dave," I said with a smile. "But... I won't just 'forgive and forget' this time. You really need to make up for what you did. It was uncomfortable in almost every way possible and I can't just shrug it off like that, even if you are a close friend."

Dave showed a relieved smile and nodded. "O-Of course..."

"We can talk later, alright? Right now, I need some time alone." I didn't want to rush in and forgive him quickly this time. I'll do what Caron said and make him work for my forgiveness.

"Alright..." He complied, "Just let me know when you want to talk or if you need anything..." He turned back to his desk with that relieved smile still on his face; he was clearly happy to know that we will rekindle our friendship at a later time.

My gaze returned to the wall and I felt like a massive weight was removed off of my body.

_BRRRNNNGGG!_

* * *

(COOLNOTE: So yeah. This is the first time I ever tried doing something like this so a review would p. cool.)


	3. Distraction In Drama

(COOLNOTE: haha swag i made it on the estimated time.

Okay, anyway here's Chapter 3. I'm trying some different layout thingy things here. Just wanted to let you know that because why not. Also this one took a bit longer because I wasn't sure how I was going to go about it. I think this was a decent way of doing it...?

I hope it was anyway.)

* * *

I looked over at the clock. Two o'clock already…?

"Alright… I'll see you later, Suzy," I said, turning to the Marill sitting next to me. Suzy just nodded at me as she got up and left. I guess that's all I'm gonna get from her for now… Thank all the Gods' for giving me a chance to be friends with her again… But I shouldn't worry about that right now. Can't just wallow in self-pity, right?

I got my olive green backpack and made my way to Mr. Weddle's desk. "Hey, Mr. Weddle. You're the sponsor for the drama club, right?" I asked him.

The Noctowl looked up from the papers on his desk. "Ah, that's correct, Mr. Soot. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking about joining. I know that you hold auditions and stuff, but I want to know if there was anything I needed to do beforehand or what."

"Another young mind to mold…" he said in a satisfied voice. "The only thing you need to prepare before your audition is a dramatic monologue. It's a type of poetry that have a certain… Theatrical quality to them. You need to memorize it and recite it during the audition. I recommend simply looking up one in a book or website. There is no problem with using one you find as long as you credit the author before reciting it."

I nodded. "Alright, is that everything?"

"Not yet, you will also do a cold reading of a script. You are going to be given a script and will have a few minutes to go over it. Then you will have to act out the script with one of the club's members. And that's basically it!"

"Got it… " That doesn't sound too hard! I pretty much got this in the bag! I really want to get into this club, and since it'll be such an easy task I don't have to worry much!

"Good! I'll see you during auditions." Mr. Weddle went back the various papers on his desk. "Check the bulletin board for the date. And don't forget to sign up for auditions there as well! It's a bit more professional that way."

"Okay, thanks sir!" I headed out the door and into the hallway. Let's see… I'm on the second floor, so I should just take the stairs down. I made my way to the hallway that lead from the school classrooms to the girl's dorms and finally saw the elevator. The elevator was sandwiched between two different openings that lead to two different stairwells. Once I got to the first floor, I went to the entrance and saw the bulletin board filled with notes about the various school clubs pinned on it. I looked at a large pink one hanging near the bottom of the board that read:

_CAPRA HIGH DRAMA CLUB  
__AUDITIONS HELD ON SUNDAY, NOVEMBER 17  
__4:00 PM THE SCHOOL AUDITORIUM  
__SIGN UP HERE:_

The large caption was followed by various lines for pokémon to write down their names on it. A handful of names were already on the sheet, but I didn't recognize any of them. I put my bag on the ground and searched through it until I found a pen. I got up on my hind legs and wrote '_David Soot_' on one of the empty lines.

There, it's official.

I should probably start practicing… The seventeenth was only two days away and I needed to memorize some monologue. Even a great pokémon like me can't memorize something last minute! Remember that kids.

Since I'm already on the first floor, I'm just gonna search for a monologue using the library's computers. The library doors were right next to the bulletin board so I quickly made my way in. The library had a couple of pokémon in it and was as quiet as it usually would be. I sat down in front one of the desktop computers and opened up an internet browser. I did a quick search for a dramatic monologue and printed the first one I saw. The one I found wasn't that long, so that was an immediate grab. I moved to the printer next to me and grabbed the paper that was shot out of the machine. Looks like it's about some guy complaining about his work. I can work with that. Time to get down to business.

* * *

"'And you? You're nothing too.'" I finished reading off of the paper. That monologue was definitely... Something… I looked up from the stand holding the monologue script to see my two roommates

"Bravo!" Walt said as he jumped up and slapped his tail onto the ground a couple of times. I guess that was his method of clapping. "Absolutely amazing!"

Volt hesitantly joined in clapping as well, confused. "U-Um… I guess that was good for a first reading…" Volt said. "It just felt a bit… Uh… Forced?"

"Forced, huh?" I looked back down at the stand. "Well, that just means I'm gonna need to practice some more. Still need to memorize the damn thing." I smirked. I picked up the paper with my mouth and put it in my bag. "I'm gonna go outside to practice. If you need me, you know where I'll be." Gonna need some quiet if I was going to do this.

After a long trek through the school, I opened the front door and felt a nice cool breeze against my fur. The outside of the school was a nice combination of green and vibrant colors. Trees and bushes were near the school building to add a bit of nature to the pokémon-made building. A stone path ran from the entrance of the school to the front gate and flowers of various colors ran along the path. Near the midpoint of the path, the stones surrounded themselves around a water fountain spouting water upwards. Benches found themselves around the fountain for pokémon to sit and relish in the nature around them.

I followed the stone path that branched off near the fountain to a white, ornate gazebo. I absolutely love being here to just relax underneath the shade. My eyes looked around the area. No one was here, so I was in the perfect condition to practice. Placing my bag on the floor of the gazebo, I took out the printed monologue and started reciting it over and over.

Sunday rolled around rather quickly. In almost no time at all, it was an hour before my audition. I memorized the monologue by heart and just finished reciting it to my two roommates. Heh, I'm pretty sure I perfected this! Walt reacted pretty much the same way he did when I first read it, so I didn't really pay much mind to him. Volt, on the other hand, was staring at the ground thinking hard. "Hey Volt, got something to say?" I asked.

"W-Well... I don't know if I'm exactly qualified to say this b-but..." he stuttered. "I-I know you worked hard on this and all..." He started tugging at the wristbands he always had on.

I raised an eyebrow. "Arceus, just spit it out man."

"You still... Don't sound… Right saying it..." Volt finally managed to get out what he wanted to say. He shrunk back into his beanbag seat and winced as if I was about to hit him. "B-But I don't know m-much s-so..."

"I don't sound... Right?"

"I-I mean you don't sound like… Like you actually are angry about your job…"

"I noticed that too," Walt interjected. "Just didn't say anything because I figure the drama peeps would handle it. It's somethin' that can be easily fixed," he said sending an annoyed look at the Pikachu.

"W-Well... It's just that..." Volt's paw was wrapped around the wristband and held it tightly. He looked as if he was going to regret whatever he was planning on saying. "W-With what happened with Suzy..." He moved his gaze straight at me after saying that and I motioned for him to continue. "Y-You… It was just so believable when you… Did that… And it just feels… Weird to hear you sound so stilted and awkward…"

"Guess that's true," Walt said. "You sounded like a professional before, but now you're more of a middle school actor."

I gave the two of them a weak smile. "Heh, I'm just not used to reading off a script is all. No biggie." I tried to see if they actually believed that, but I couldn't exactly get that much information from their faces. I could barely get any information from their faces. "Making things up on the spot is a lot different than memorizing and performing someone else's words on a piece of paper."

"I guess…" Volt took a sip of water from his water bottle. "I-I probably shouldn't have said anything…"

"Well, whatever the difference is, I know you pretty much got a spot in that loser club! Go Dave!" Walt jumped up and down as he said those encouraging words. I think they were encouraging anyway.

I chuckled. "Thanks man." Suddenly a loud beeping came from the alarm clock near the bedside table. Looks like it's time for the audition! I opened the door. "Alright, see ya guys later."

"Break a leg! Break every bone!" Walt exclaimed as I left.

The hallway that held the auditorium was filled with a couple of other pokémon who wanted to join the club as well. I didn't talk to them because I was constantly making sure I memorized my monologue and everyone else pretty much did the same. A Kirlia would come out of the auditorium every now and then and call out someone's name for their auditions. The numbers of the pokémon dwindled down to four before I heard a "David Soot" called out.

When I entered the auditorium, large rows of empty seats were placed to the left and right to me and there was a pathway leading to a large stage right in front of me. I followed the path and got up the stage. I settled myself behind a black stand that had a red binded book on it. Looking down at the front row of seats, I saw Mr. Weddle, the Kirlia who called me in, and a Fennekin behind a desk and a piece of paper with a large amount of writing on the desk.

"Ah, hello Mr. Soot," Mr. Weddle greeted me with his usual happy tone.

What do I even say here…? I never had to do anything like this. I should probably say something that leaves a good impression…

"Um, hey." Brilliant.

"Just start whenever you're ready," he said as the Fennekin next to him picked up a pen and readied it against the paper.

Alright here goes nothing… I introduced the name of the monologue and who wrote it. After clearing my throat, I just did it. The monologue just fell out of my mouth and I didn't have a single difficulty in saying it at all. Good thing I practiced so I could have done this easily. Remember that kids. Once I finished, the three pokémon started talking amongst themselves. They then broke apart and the Fennekin started writing on the paper.

"Alright, Mr. Soot!" the Fennekin said as she flashed a smile at me. "If you would please turn to page thirty in the red book in front of you." The happy tone she had in her voice rivaled Mr. Weddle's normally happy tone. I guess I can understand why she's here.

I followed her instructions and saw a page-long script with the title '_THE BULLY AND I_'.

"You will be playing the role of '_BULLY_'. We'll give you a few minutes to look over the script, just tell me when you're ready so we can get started!" she said kindly.

I nodded and returned back to the script. Let's see…

_BULLY: Stereotypical, angry bully who thinks he owns the school._

Well, that's very helpful. I scanned over the lines, making sure I understood what was going on. It looks like it's about some kid who tries to stand up to a bully, but just gets himself hurt in the process. Comedy gold. So I guess I just gotta act really mean. Let me just go over the lines one more time…

"Okay, I'm ready," I finally said.

"Alright, you have the first line." The Fennekin had opened a red book of her own and I assume that she was on the same page as me.

I cleared my throat and read, "Hey loser, what'cha doin'?" I tried to sound mean and rude to the best of my ability.

"Um… I'm just working on my homework…" the Fennekin replied. Whoa, I almost didn't know that it was her who said that. Her happy tone was replaced with shyness and weakness. Almost like Volt.

"Y'mean, my homework, right?" I tried to match the expertise of the girl by sounding intimidating, but I knew I was falling short.

A silence was then called by the script. After a few seconds, the Fennekin hesitantly said, "'N-No… I'm not doing your homework.'"

"'Scuse me?"

"I-I'm not gonna do it!" She had weak determination in her voice. She's really good at this… "Y-You need to do your own work... So you can educate yourself a-and better yourself!"

"Educate this." The script then told me to punch the '_NERD_', but I don't think I should do that here.

"And, scene!" the Fennekin exclaimed. She turned to the rest of the group behind the table and had some discussion with them. I wish could make out what they were saying. I waited awhile for someone to actually say something to me.

"Mr. Soot, you did well," Mr. Weddle finally said out loud. "You definitely prepared your monologue before this and you didn't have a problem with reading a script for the first time." I nodded my head. I pretty much knew that. "The only problem is that you seem to have difficulty conveying emotion very well. You have the basic emotions there, but it sounds forced and unnatural."

"Oh, okay." Crap, I'm pretty sure that's an important part in acting.

"The listings for the students accepted in the club will be posted tomorrow, so check the bulletin board after school tomorrow to see if you were accepted. You may leave now." Mr. Weddle returned back to the students behind the desks and continued talking. I got off the stage and walked the path to the door.

* * *

Today was uneventful. I just went to the four periods that I had to go to that day and all four of them were just reviewing what the students got on their exams. Pre-Calculus, Unova History, Kanto History, and Physics sure are fun. I sure do love school.

Of course, the main focus of today was going to see if I got in the drama club. After my last class, I went to the entrance of the school almost immediately. There were a couple of students already crowded around the board, so I just waited until most of the crowd died out. Once it did, I scanned the board for anything related to the drama club and quickly found something:

_The following students have been accepted to Capra High's Drama Club:_

There was a rather large list of names below that sentence. I glanced over every single name on that paper…

I couldn't find my name there at all… Let me just check it one more time...

No...

It's not there… I let out a heavy sigh. Dammit. I knew I should've worked on that emotional thing or whatever. Too late now, though.

"Hello David!" I heard a friendly voice next to me. I instantly recognized that happy voice... It was that Fennekin that was there for my audition.

"Oh, um, hey…" My voice trailed off.

"Kiana. Kiana Ashbel," she said with a smile. "Don't worry, I never did tell you my name!"

"Heh, hey Kiana. You can just call me Dave. It's shorter." I looked back at the paper in hopes of finding my name one more time. Of course, the paper didn't magically add my name in those few seconds when I wasn't looking.

"Are you excited for the first drama club meeting of the semester?" Kiana asked me. "Can't wait to see you there!"

Huh? "What are you talking about? I'm not in the club."

She grinned. "I guess you're one of those pokémon who don't look at everything in front of them. You should fix that problem if you're going to be in the drama club." She got up on her hind legs and pointed at something on the drama club's paper:

_The following students have also been accepted, but are assigned a tutor to help improve their abilities:_

I… I didn't see that before. Below that were four pairs of names. I assume that the pairs have one new student to the club and one tutor. I scanned over the names…

And one of them was mine!

_David Soot ~ Tutor: Kiana Ashbel_

"See, I'm going to be helping you out! I did my best to get you in the club." Kiana got off of her hind legs and went back on her four legs. "You were clearly determined to do a good job during your audition. You have potential, and we can't just waste that!" She kept that smile on her face as she said that.

"Oh… Thanks!" I guess that was the right thing to say. I think.

"No need to thank me!" she said happily. "Alright, so the first meeting is tomorrow. The club meets every Tuesday at four o'clock for about an hour. I also want to help you out for about an hour after the meeting, so don't make any plans during that time!"

"Alright!" I was pretty excited for this… I actually made it in!

"Okay good! If you ever need me or want to practice some more, you can meet me at my dorm. '5U' in the female dorms. Even if I'm not there, I usually tell my roommates where I'm going so you can just ask them!"

"Got it… Thanks again, Kiana."

"No problem! I'll leave you to your things. See you tomorrow!" She turned around and headed off to the hallway leading to the girls dorms.

"See ya tomorrow!" I exclaimed back at her as she left. I can't hide my excitement at all.. I made it in! I can't say that enough! I made it in!

* * *

(COOLNOTE: So yeah.

I'm also starting to use OCs now, and I'd just like to say that I'm gonna do something a bit odd with them. I'll most likely first use your OC in a small role to introduce them and then give them a bigger role later. So don't think I'll just pick up your OC and then just throw them at the trash can to try to get a two-pointer. It's more like I'm picking them up and then placing them back down in a different place so I can use them later.

Also I wouldn't mind a bit more OCs to work with so there's that.)


End file.
